This invention relates generally to dishwashers, and more particularly, to dishware racks disposed within dishwashers.
At least some known dishwashers include a cabinet, a tub within the cabinet that defines an open sided wash chamber, and a door assembly that seals the open side of the wash chamber when the dishwasher is in use. Soiled dishes, glasses, utensils, food and beverage containers, etc. are loaded into the dishwasher tub through the open side of the wash chamber when the door is open, and after the door is closed, a dishwasher cycle may be executed to clean the items placed therein. The wash chamber includes a sump portion where washing fluid is pumped from a fluid circulation assembly through spray arm conduits to wash items loaded onto dishwasher racks in the wash chamber, and also where wash fluid is collected after being circulated throughout the wash chamber. The door assembly is attached to the dishwasher at a bottom end of the door and pivots about a hinge between fully open and fully closed positions.
Conventional dishwashing machines include upper and lower dishware racks mounted in the washing chamber. Each rack is typically supported on side walls of the dishwasher and includes rollers for sliding movement between an extended position wherein the rack is substantially outside of the washing chamber and a retracted position wherein the rack is substantially inside the washing chamber. As dishware items are loaded and unloaded, the racks are moved to their extended positions for substantially unobstructed loading of items. The racks are lattice structures adapted for holding dishes, plates, cups, pots, pans and other dishware, cookware, and food storage containers while permitting water spray action for cleaning items in the racks.
However, the washing chamber has limited available vertical space. Any space allocated to the upper rack is at the expense of clearance in the lower rack and vice versa. Typically, an appliance manufacturer decides how to allocate the available space to the lower rack and the upper rack.